


Banalhan

by Herba_Serpylli



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Personification
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herba_Serpylli/pseuds/Herba_Serpylli
Summary: Старшие из Легиона Мёртвых поговаривают, что Глубинные Тропы любят песни. Те самые Тропы, которые затянуло скверной по самый потолок, Тропы глубокие, древние, брошенные, давным-давно нехоженые.Старые, никем не рассказанные сказки о Море воплощённом
Kudos: 3





	Banalhan

**Author's Note:**

> Banalhan (Buh-NAL-Hahn): «Место ничего»; Мор, а точнее — место, где побывал Мор.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Старшие из Легиона Мёртвых поговаривают, что Глубинные Тропы любят песни. Те самые Тропы, которые затянуло скверной по самый потолок, Тропы глубокие, древние, брошенные, давным-давно нехоженые.

Старшие из Легиона Мёртвых поговаривают, что Глубинные Тропы любят песни. Те самые Тропы, которые затянуло скверной по самый потолок, Тропы глубокие, древние, брошенные, давным-давно нехоженые.

Тропы, на которые завела отряд Легиона судьба, давно стёрты из памяти и с карт. Камень молчит, сквозь поросль моровой заразы не добраться до крепких, _живых,_ стен. Тьма поразила их слишком сильно, въелась в каждый дюйм поверхности, она даже под ногами, чавкает, взрытая тяжёлыми сапогами.  
Отчаяние одолевает сильнее с каждым пройденным километром, с каждой оставшейся за спиной развилкой. Сколько уже они, гномы, отрезанные от знакомых, чётко намеченных, дорог, бродят в поисках пути обратно? Сколько уже они тычутся, как слепые щенки, на каждом перекрёстке во все стороны, упираясь в тупики и завалы?  
Чувство Камня сейчас не поможет, оно подсказывает только одно — повсюду гниль и изъеденные ею стены. Глухо, смутно, будто на ощупь, и так третий день подряд. Или четвёртый?  
Смерть в битве с порождениями тьмы — достойная смерть. Каждый из Легиона готов встретить свою погибель с оружием в руках. Каждый готов умереть, сражаясь с тварями, но ни один не хочет уходить из жизни вот так, заблудившись и сгинув от голода и жажды там, где даже Камень не подаёт голоса своим детям.  
Воздух здесь тяжелый, застоявшийся и сладковато-горький. Факел едва горит, разгоняя непроглядный мрак. Никто уж не осматривается по сторонам, ища затаившегося врага. Не встречаются Легиону рождённые скверной чудовища, словно пропали бесследно. Словно и не было их здесь. Ни следа чужого присутствия, только собственное дыхание и лязг доспехов.  
Старик с секирой прижимает палец к губам, велит не двигаться с места. На Тропах нет тишины — всегда что-то гудит, постукивает, шепчет. Здесь не должно быть _тихо._ За чувством пустоты в груди от молчания Камня ни один воин не заметил, как замолчали и сами Тропы.

Старшие из Легиона Мёртвых поговаривают, что Глубинные Тропы любят песни.   
Тропы отзываются грубой лаской, порывом ветра, когда несколько гномов из отряда несмело затягивают первые строки. Поют поначалу осторожно, полушёпотом, более не имея права вернуть царившую вокруг тишину.  
Вокруг всё ещё пусто и одиноко. Затея начинает казаться абсурдной, когда хору низких и грубых гномьих голосов вдруг вторит эхо. В настолько поражённых скверной местах его нет. Не должно быть.

Тот же седой воин, что призывал замереть, кивает головой.  
«Пошли».  
Шаг легионеров подстраивается под ритм песни, неторопливый, размеренный. Нельзя прекращать петь, коли тебе ответили, иначе зайдёшь ещё глубже, туда, откуда даже чудом не возвращаются.

Эхо превращается в голос, чистый и ясный, принадлежащий неизвестному проводнику. Нечто, похожее на вурдалака, подзывает к себе взмахом руки, щурясь на пламя факела. Существо манит за собой, ждёт, пока его догонят, и снова уходит вперёд.  
Когда песня заканчивается, провожатый начинает свою, незатейливую и простую. Эта песенка слишком нелепая для происходящего сейчас — всего-то знакомая каждому гному колыбельная про нага. Легион подхватывает её, следует за явившейся на зов тварью, стараясь не потерять во мгле пару сияющих глаз-бельм.

Спустя часы, когда голоса садятся, и петь уже нет сил, существо всё же не оставляет идущих, продолжает вести, порой подбираясь ближе и позволяя рассмотреть себя получше. Оно почти человек, худощавый и неуклюжий, с длинными спутанными волосами. Почти человек, без ушей и с полной пастью острых клыков.

Скверны на пути все меньше, и она уже не скрывает вырубленных в Камне рун-указателей.  
До форта Легиона, оставленного в начале похода, всего ничего.

***

Когда к костру вдруг выходит незваный чужак, многие хватаются за оружие. Впрочем, так же быстро мечи возвращаются в ножны — Серые Стражи на Глубинных Тропах порой натыкаются на Легион Мёртвых так или иначе.  
Стража привечают, потчуют выпивкой и местными байками, хоть он и отказывается пить. Гномьи россказни, правда, слушает внимательно. Глаза у Стража жуткие, светло-серые, водянистые. Да только никому до этого дела нет — когда Серые мучаются Зовом, они, бывает, и похлеще выглядят.  
Старик-гном, не расстающийся со своей секирой с тех пор, как Страж ступил в свет огня, предлагает расшумевшимся воякам спеть, чтобы те не драли глотки почём зря. Его идею одобряют, и Серый Страж довольно жмурится, качая ногой под нестройное пение. Его присутствие принесло неведомый доныне покой, сняло с плеч тревогу.  
Запал быстро проходит, песни становятся тише, мягче. Вспоминают погибших в боях, отдают дань памяти тем, кто не пришёл обратно с Троп.  
Отряд, обосновавшийся в форте, сменил свой состав совсем недавно — те, кто был в нём до сих пор, вернулись в Камень. Все, кроме того самого старика, который никак не сводит со Стража настороженного взгляда.  
Воин ордена, попрощавшись и поблагодарив за приют, уходит. Он берёт с Легиона обещание спеть ему ещё разок и пропадает во мраке.

Глубинные Тропы любят песни.

…а Серые Стражи уж лет четыреста таких доспехов не носят.


End file.
